The invention relates to a housing for receiving electrical and structural elements (components). The housing is slide into a so called "19-inch-apparatus" system. The housing has an extruded U-profile configuration, and is provided on its opposing, parallel side walls with grooves for the fastening of plate-shaped members and sheets.